DaDum
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: Whenever I look at Amano-san, my heart beats. It isn't love, so why? Told from the perspective of an OC, the story of a girl who looks a little too hard at one individual. One-shot.


I don't own Future Diary in any way shape or form.

I wrote this partly for the fun of it, partly for OliveTheOlive's contest, but I don't think it counts anyway. The prompt was apparently 'Exposed', which gave me an idea, which gave birth to this.  
_

* * *

DaDum. DaDum. _

She felt her heart thump every time she looked at him. It wasn't love, couldn't be. Sure, he was sort of cute and she couldn't help but feel the need to hug him and give him comfort, but love? No, that was too strong a word.

_DaDum._ So why was it that every time she looked at him her heart skipped a beat?

"Hey, hey, you keep looking at Amano-san like that, and I'll really start to think you're in love with him," her friend joked.

"It's not like that!" she protested, her face flushing in embarrassment. It wasn't love! She pitied him that he was so alone, and that was it.

He had no friends, he was bullied, all he did all day was stare at his phone, making a stupid diary about nothing. He wasn't smart, or strong, and he was weak willed, always caving into his tormentors will.

He was someone to be pitied and helped.

_DaDum._ So why was it that every time she looked at him, her heart beat that just a little faster!?

* * *

She was on her way home now, when suddenly someone was in front her. She started before recognising her.

Pig-tailed pink hair, near red-eyes, a cheery smile. It was the school ideal; most beautiful, the best grades, the best athletic, the best at everything, Gasai Yuno.

"Hello Hakase-san," she greeted with a smile.

Hakase. That was her name. Just a plain looking, typical girl. There was nothing special about her at all, not like miss perfect before her.

"Gasai-san," she returned politely, attempting to walk past.

Her path was blocked by Gasai as she side-stepped into her way; she was still smiling that cute smile of hers.

"Can I help you?"

"You've been looking at Yukki-kun lately, haven't you?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Not particularly," she hurriedly denied, her heart beating just a little faster at his mention.

Gasai nodded as if that was all the answer she needed. She pulled something from her sleeve, though Hakase couldn't see what.

She covered the distance between the two of them slowly, until they were face to face. Hakase didn't back down; she had her pride after all.

And then suddenly there was pain. It was blinding, and then there was blood as it flew from her stomach.

She dropped, trying to hold the flow of blood back, keep it in her body.

It felt so warm, or was she just cold?

She screamed, but there was no one nearby.

Only the red-eyed idol, who was staring down at her with that same cute smile, her face and body slashed with blood, her hands covered in it.

"Yukki-kun's mine," she told her, "and I won't let you near him!" All this was said with a smile in a voice like she was talking about new clothes.

Something normal, that nevertheless was cause for happiness.

And slowly, Hakase, normal girl that she was, bled out and died, because she felt pity for the class loner.

'_Ah, I see now,_' she thought her last thought. _'It was fear. Every time I looked at him, she noticed, and my heart thumped in fear.'_

Her disappearance was cause for some alarm, but eventually she became a passing memory in the life of Yuno.

Hakase's friends missed her, and were sad when the obvious conclusion was reached; the emerging serial killer probably got to her.

Yukki noted it in his diary, but that was it. After all, it didn't have anything to do with him, did it?

* * *

This story is set before the events of the game, but only by a few weeks. Through my OC, (if she can even be called that) I wanted to show that Yuno would take out anyone who was a threat to her and Yukki's (none-existant at this point) relationship, even before the Game began. Even the plain looking girl who only had a little more than passing interest in him.

Hakase truely did feel only pity and a desire to comfort Yukki (one she probably would never act on anyway), but to Yuno, this was someone who would come between the two.

Like I said at the beginning, the Prompt was 'Exposed', and to me this shows just how clingy and selfish Yuno is. Her insanity wasn't exposed until too late.


End file.
